


Normal Day

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir takes a few moments to appreciate a 'normal' day within the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Stargate Atlantis again, because I finally have all five seasons of it. And I felt that this was a short, pleasant piece compared to the usual mayhem that the team goes through.

Elizabeth Weir liked normal days in the city of Atlantis. It meant that she had a chance of doing paperwork for a change-paperwork that desperately needed to get done. It meant that she could sleep in for at least a little while. She’d get the chance to get an actual shower or two. She could eat lunch in peace, while working on her tablet. She could fix her files and whatnot on her computer. She could listen to music.  
But most of all, she could reveal in the fact that there was no crisis going on.

Each ‘normal’ day was treasured, quickly and reverently. Sometimes, she had to answer questions from marines, scientist, and all the others, but she would gladly take answering questions to being invaded or having the wraith dropping in on their doorstep or some other serious city-wide problem.  
She still can’t get over the fact that she’s in charge of an entire city in another galaxy.

Her life is weird, but she has long since come to terms with that. 

But she’s not thinking about how weird her life is at the moment. She simply reclining back and getting ready for a pleasant meeting with Atlantis’s main team…Sheppard’s team. Her best friends. 

“You look happy,” Sheppard said, coming into the room. Rodney was trudging behind him dejected because they couldn’t keep another ZPM. Teyla looked exasperated as Ronon was yawning, and Dr. Beckett and Dr. Zelenka were both arguing about their latest chess match.

“It’s been a nice day…” She admitted. “No wraith coming at our doorstep, no bad guys attempting to take over Atlantis, no danger to the city at all today.” 

“You jinxed it,” Rodney accused, and she laughed.

“I think that Dr. Weir is correct…today has been a very nice day.” Teyla said wistfully. “Perhaps tomorrow we might go the Mainland? My people are planning a festival for a certain holiday. It is also one of the villagers day of birth,” She suggested. 

“That sounds lovely,” Dr. Beckett agreed, parking between Dr. Weir and Dr. Zelenka. 

“Da, that sounds like a very nice idea.” Dr. Zelenka said nodding. 

“We’ve got a ton of work!” Rodney, of course, would protest, she thought to herself with amusement. Rodney may like work, but he liked his friends more. Just as predicted, he also added, “Though I’d like more of those…coffee beans.”

“I believe you refer to the Chava Beans,” Teyla informed him gently. “And yes, they will have a large amount of that drink for the festival.”  
Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Leader of the City of Atlantis, settled against the back of her chair and listened in comfort as her friends talked about the upcoming festival.

It had been a normal day.

And she sincerely hoped that there’d be many more to come.  
\--  
End


End file.
